Rose Lily Potter
by GlasgowPotter
Summary: Rose Lily Potter is the louder older sister of Harry Potter. With her best friends being Fred and George the years at Hogwarts have just got more intresting.
1. Chapter 1

Hagrid was banging on the door while I stood with a umbrella over me. Finaly the door fell down and Hagrid stepped inside and I followed him. Petunia and Vernon were standing on the stairs and there was a boy but no way was he Harry looked nothing like mum or dad and he was too chubby to be him.

"Sorry about that"Hagrid said before he fixed the door back up

"I demand you leave at once your breaking and entering"Vernon said trying to act tough

"Dry up dursley you great prune"Hagrid said before he broke Vernon's gun

" Petunia Vernon"I said as I nodded my head at them

"R..Rose"Petunia stuttered

"Well done you remembered"I said as I clapped my hands

"Mind I haven't seen you since you were a baby Harry but your abit more along than I had expected particallary round the middle"Hagrid smiled

"Uh Hagrid"I tried to tell him that wasn't my brother

"I...I..I'm not Harry"the boys stuttered

"I'am"A boy said as he stepped out from behind a wall

"Harry"I exclaimed as I hugged him tight

Mind you I had to bend down to hug him since I was wearing my heels since Dumbledore had dragged me away from a party to come here with Hagrid to night. He looked confused as I stepped back.

"Well of course you are got something for ya fraid I might have sat on it at some point but I imagine it will taste fine just the same baked it myself words and all with alittle help from Rose "Hagrid sighed as he gave Harry the cake that he burned twice until I went and helped him

"Thank you"Harry exclaimed

"It's not every day your little man turns eleven now is it eh"Hagrid said before sitting down

Hagrid brought out his umbrella and started the fire. Everybody else looked shocked and I couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"Excuse me but who are you"Harry asked

"Rose Potter"I replied

"I'm related to you"Harry exclaimed

"Related to her she's your big sister Harry"Hagrid laughed

"I erm I"Harry stuttered

"It's alright kid I didn't expect you to remeber me you were only a baby when I last seen ya"I replied

"And I'm Rubious Hagrid keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts of course you'll know all about Hogwarts"Hagrid said

"Sorry no"Harry said

"No blimey Harry didn't you ever wonder where your mum and dad learned it all and where Rose is learning well I say learning more of a trouble making with the Weasley twins"Hagrid said

"Learned what"Harry asked

"Your a wizard Harry"Hagrid said

"I'm a what"Harry asked

"A wizard and a thumping good one once you train up alittle like your sister here"Hagrid said

"Oh thanks"I smiled

"No you've got to have made a mistake I can't be a wizard I mean I'm just Harry just Harry "Harry said

"Well just Harry did you ever make anything happen anything you couldn't explain when you where angry or scared"Hagrid said when he stood up and gave Harry his letter

"If your anything like me then it would have been people's hair going diffrent colours Molly didn't like that or like dad it would have been people's things flying across the room amd occasionaly thing blowing up well that's what Sirius told me but mum said she kept it under control slightly but I didn't belive her"I chuckled as he opened the letter

I watched quietly as Harry began to read out the letter Hagrid have gave him. I smiled when the amazement he was feeling showed on his face. Poor boy had no idea about magic.

"You won't be going there we swore when we took him we would put a stop to all this rubbish"Dudley said

"And I'm guessing you going to try and stop him are ya"I laughed

"You knew"Harry exclaimed as he turned to Vernon

"You knew all along and you never told me"Harry said turning to Petunia

"Course we knew how could you not be my perfect sister being who she was oh my mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter we had a witch in the family isn't it wonderful I was the only one to see her for what she was a freak then she met that Potter and the she had Rose then you and I knew you'd both be the same just as strange just as abnormal then if you please she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you"Petunia said

"Blown up you told me my parents died in a car crash"Harry snapped

"A car crash"me and Hagrid exclaimed

"A car crash kill Lily and James Potter"Hagrid shouted as Dudley took Harry's cake

"We had to say something"Petunia sighed

"It's an outrage it's a scandal"Hagrid exclaimed

"He will not be going"Vernon stated

"Oh ho and I suppose a great muggle like youself is going to stop him are you"Hagrid chuckled

"Muggle"Harry asked

"Non-magic folk Harry"I explained as I placed an arm on his shoulder

"This boy has had his name down ever since he was born he's going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world and he'll be under the finest headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen Albus Dumbledore"Hagrid snapped

"I will not pay to have some crackpot old fool teach him magic tricks"Vernon snapped

I was alitttle suprised when Hagrid pulled his umbrella out and pointed it towards Vernon. Hagrid was never the agressive type.

"Never insult Albus Dumbledore infront of me and Rose"Hagrid stated

He looked over to his left to see Dudley eating Harry's cake. He flicked his umbrella gave him the pig's tale he had always deserved. I couldn't help laugh when Petunia and Vernon began to scream and run over to Dudley. Harry began to chuckle as Hagrid turned to us.

"Oh and I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts about that stricly sepaking I'm not aloud to do magic"Hagrid said

"Okay"Harry chuckled

"Hagrid we have to go now"I said looking at my watch to see we were running late

"Oh we're abit behind scedule best be off"Hagrid said as we walked to the door

"Inless you want to stay of course"Hagrid said as I stepped outside which made Harry rush after me

Hagrid lifted the door up as he stepped out and put it back into it's place. It had got alot colder since we had went inside but it wasn't too bad I could handle it.

"Okay Rose Bill will be here in a few minutes to pick you up so I guess I be seeing ya when school starts"Hagrid said before he and Harry got onto the motorbike and flew off

I waited for a few minutes starting to get colder but luckily I had by umbrella so the rain was socking me completly. I kept thinking _soon I'll be in the nice warm Burrow _which seemed to help me in forgetting the coldness_._ I heard the familar pop of apparation and turned to see Bill standing a grin on his face.

"Alright Rose"he smiled

"Hey Bill how long you staying for"I asked before taking his outstreatched arm

"Three weeks hold tight cause I don't want to pick you up from France"chuckled Bill

"That was one time"I exclaimed before he apparated

I absolutly hated the feeling of apparation and somehow not matter how hard I hang on to someone's arm I always fall when we get there and this time was no diffrent. I stumbled forward but luckily someone was there to catch me. I knew it was Fred straight away when I looked up to see him standing holding me a grin on his face and that when Dumbledore had picked me up George was already unconsious after too many firewhiskeys so he'd be in his bed.

"Thanks"I smiled as I straightened up

"It's alright clumsy"he laughed he patted my back

"What would I do without you"I laughed as I sat down on the sofa and put my feet up on the coffee table

"ROSE LILY POTTER FEET OFF THE TABLE"Molly shouted as she came in

Fred kicked my feet off the table sitting down beside me. I fake glared at him as he laughed.

"So dear how did it go"Molly asked

"Okay actually stupid Dursleys told him my mum and dad were in a car crash"I cried throwing my hands up i the air

"THEY WHAT"screeched Molly making me,Bill and Fred wince

"They told Harry that mum and dad died in a car crash"I stuttered afraid of what Molly would do

"If it wasn't for that stupid rule we're not aloud to use magic in front of muggles I would be round at their door casting every hex I could"Molly mumbled as she went into the kitchen

"What happened to the party at Angelina's"I asked

"Well seen as Dumbledore made you go with Hagrid it wasn't really fun so I came back with George who is currently sleeping off the firewhiskey"replied Fred

"He's a lightweight"I replied not really listening but thinking how could the Dursleys tell Harry that

"You okay Rose you seem distance"asked Bill

"I'm fine I'm just thinking"I replied

"What about"asked Fred

"Why would the Dursleys even think they could tell Harry that my parents died in a car crash it's pathetic how could they"I replied

"I know Rose I know they just didn't know how to react"replied Fred

"They could have at least tried to explain things to him but no they think every magical beings are freaks"I exclaimed

"Mrs Granger just sent a letter saying time for you to go home Bill will you take her home"sighed Molly as she came back into the living room

"Bye Fred"I smiled as I gave him a hug

"Yeah bye Rose see you tomorrow"he smiled as I took Bill's arm

Suprise suprise when we landed in my home with The Grangers I stumbled forward and landed luckily on the sofa.

"Hi"I chuckled when I looked up to see Hermione looking over the side of the sofa and down on me

"Hey Rose"she chuckled


	2. Chapter 2

That night John and Helen went to bed early to make sure they were up early to get both me and Hermione to the station on time so I was left with doing a double check of both mine and Hermione's trunks to make sure we had both packed everything we needed. To be truthful I hadn't even began but what John and Helen don't know won't hurt them. I was in the middle of packing when Hermione walked into my room. She being her charming self she rolled her eyes while shaking her head before flopping down on my bed.

"You should have done that a long time ago"she tutted

"Hermione we're not all like you I'm just easy going"I replied as I threw my Herbology textbook into my trunk

"Rose you'll rip it if you throw it around like that"exclaimed Hermione

"Hermione it's just a book"I chuckled

I wished I had never replied with that answer as that lead to half an hour of Hermione lecturing me on a book. I ended up putting her out the room after earning a headache.

"And make sure you check your trunk"I told her before I closed the door

I couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. Living with the Granger family was nice and I couldn't ask for any better but Hogwarts always would be my home. It was the place my parents met, where they learned, where I met Fred and George, where I'm learning and where the best of my memories happened. I hadn't noticed I had been playing with the locket which was around my neck until there was a tap at the window which made me jump with fright and nearly pull the locket from my neck. That locket meant so much to me. You see it was my mum's and it was the last thing of her's I had and if anything happened to it I don't know what I'd do. I looked over to the window to see the Weasley's owl perched on the window ledge with a small envelope in it's beak. I gently took the letter from the owl as I patted the top of it's head.

"Thanks"I smiled as I sat down on the bed opening the letter

_Dear Rose_

_George is still unconsious he probably still will be until tomorrow but he'll be so hangover. Serves him right for not sharing with us. Suppose we did the right thing with not drinking too much firewhiskey or we'd be suffering tomorrow too. I'm looking forward to going back to Hogwarts I don't know why though we always get into trouble. I can't wait to get back into our usuall pranking. Last year was brillant when we told Oliver he was asked to meet Sophia in the girls bathroom and we told McGonagall he was spying on the girls I don't think he's been any redder in his entire life. Anyways just writing to say we'll meet you at the enterance. Night Rose _

_From Fred (The better looking twin) xx_

I laid the letter down on the cabinet beside my bed as I watched the small owl fly away into the distance. It was getting late and I had to be up early in the morning to catch the train. As I placed my head on the pillow all excitement to be returning to Hogwarts flooded my mind. I was determind to be there for Harry the entire year as he knew absolutly nothing thanks to Petunia and Vernon. If any Slytherins caught on they'd try and take advantage well when they even try anything they won't know what's hit them.

The next morning Helen woke me up by gently shaking my shoulder and calling my name. As I trudged down the stairs I could hear John trying to calm Hermione down as she panicked about not being ready. I was still half asleep as I started to eat the cereal which Helen had placed in front of me. After breakfast I quickly ran up the stairs and got washed before I pulled on the clothes that were left out. My nice woolen jumper with my denim shorts. I decided to wear my flip flops as they'd be comfy. I was soon awake when Hermione dragged me and my trunk down the stairs saying we were going to be late if we didn't hurry up. When we arrived at Kings Cross we were fifteen minutes early. As planned I saw Fred and George at the enterance.

"ROSE"yelled Fred as he lifted me up and spun me round

"You only see me yesterday"I chuckled

"But your our little petal"smirked George

"Say it again I dare you to"I growled

"Aww the whittle petal is angry"grinned George

Fred chuckled as he held onto me tight as I tried to break free to get to George. I wasn't going to hurt him just hex him with a tickling charm that was all. Helen and John both walked past chuckling as Fred threw me over his shoulder. Hermione had already rushed into the train station and to my guesses through the barrier. Both Helen and John went ahead while we went over to the rest of the Weasley family.

"Oh hello Rose dear Fred Weasley you but that poor girl down this minute"yelled Molly and even he knew not to push her too far

"Now let me give you a proper hello"grinned Molly as she wrapped her arms tightly round me

"Hello Molly"I chuckled

"Come on you lot we better get going or your going to miss the train"she exclaimed before we all started walking towards the barrier

"It's the same year after year. Always packed with Muggles, of course."she exclaimed

"Come on. Platform 9 ¾ this way! All right, Percy, you first"she ordered

"Usually compartment then this year"suggested Fred as Percy ran through the barrier

"Yup"I replied

"Fred, you next"sighed Molly as she looked at Fred

"He's not Fred, I am"exclaimed George making me chuckle

"Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother"Fred exclaimed

"Oh, I'm sorry, George"sighed Molly

"I'm only joking. I am Fred"grinned Fred as he ran through the barrier followed by George then me

A grin spread onto my face as I stepped onto the platform and saw the huge Hogwarts Express. Everyone was rushing around saying goodbye to their parents and meeting their friends it was a little hectic. We stayed close to each other as we made or way through the crowd. Both boys helped me load the luggage before we got onto the train and to our usuall compartment.

"So Rose tell us what is your brother like"asked George

"You better not be planning on playing a prank on him"I warned him

"Rose he's your brother we don't want to face what would happen if we did prank him"exclaimed Fred

"Good erm he's got Dad's hair oh merlin he looks so much like dad and the only thing both of us share are our mum's eyes"I told them

"Was he not alittle scared when you and Hagrid came in"chuckled George

"He looked terrified but not as much as Petunia and Vernon now that was funny he was so skinny but I'm sure Molly will fix that"I chuckled

"I'm going to go see if he's settled in okay"I told them as I got to my feet


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long to upload this and well I hope you enjoy it xxxxxxxxxx**

The old trolley woman was just walking away from my brother's compartment as I approached it. Inside Harry was sitting with Ron. I chuckled as I saw the amount of sweets surrounding them.

"Having fun are we"I chuckled as I slid the door open

"Hello Rose"muttered Ron through a mouthful of sweets

"Hey Rose"smiled Harry as I sat down next to him

"This is Scabbers, by the way, pitiful, isn't he?"Ron told Harry

"Just a little bit"Harry replied

"The little git bit me a few weeks back"I exclaimed glaring at the rat

"That is because you and fred were throwing him in the air Fred gave me a spell as to turn him yellow. Want to see?"asked Ron

"Hahaha I remeber this"I laughed

"Yeah"exclaimed Harry

"Ahem Ahem. Sun-"

Ron was cut off by the door being opened and Hermione walking in.

"Hello Rose. Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one"she asked

"No"replied Ron

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then"she grinned

"Aghhhemm. Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow"he exclaimed

As I thought nothing happened just the fact the box that the rat was eating from fell to the floor.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? Of course I've only tried a few simple spells myself, and they've all worked for me. For example Oculus Reparo. That's better, isn't it? Holy Cricket, you're Harry Potter Rose's brother. I'm Hermione Granger...and you are...?Hermione sighed as she fixed Harry's glasses

"I'm...Ron Weasley"he replied with his mouth still full

"Pleasure. You three better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon You've got dirt, on your nose, by the way, did you know? Just there"Hermione replied as she left the room leaving Ron embarassed as he wiped the dirt from his nose

"She's alot nicer than she seems believe me she's just erm... okay she is like that but she's a kind person"I mumbled trying to give them a diffrent idea of her

"Rose how can you have lived with her for so long"exclaimed Ron

"I have no idea Ronnie"I chuckled as I got up to leave

"You speand to much time with my brothers I'm not called Ronnie"he shouted as I left

I chuckled as I made my way down the carriadges and back into the compartment where I had left the boys. I was shocked when I walked into find they had already changed into their uniforms.

"Aw you look disappointed were you expecting to see us getting changed"smirked Fred

"You know dear brother I think our little Petal might have a little crush on us"grinned George

"Oh get over yourselves"I growled as I grabbed my uniform

"You love us really"grinned Fred

"Oh of course"I chuckled sarcastically but of course I loved them they were my best friends

"I'm just going to get changed I'll be back in five minutes don't cause to much trouble when I'm gone"I told them as I left the compartment

I got changed rather quickly in the toilet then looked in the mirror grinning at the uniform I loved to wear. Don't get me wrong I love Hogwarts and everything but me and the twins couldn't help have alittle fun with pranks which cause us to get many detentions. As I stepped out of the toilet I accidently walked into someone.

"Watch it"he snapped

As soon as I looked up I knew who he was he was the Malfoy boy. Draco I think.

"Aw it's the Potter girl"he smirked

"And what's it got to do with you"I snapped

"Oh nothing just thinking of how me and your brother will be friends"he grinned

I grabbed his collar and pushed him up against the wall. To speak the truth he looked terrified.

"Listen you better stay away from Harry I'm warning you if you even mutter as much as a spiteful word to him it won't be McGonagall you'll be worried about"I growled before walking away

It was obvious he'd be in Slytherin just like the rest of his pureblood crazy family. People like them really bugged me thinking they were everything. I must have had an annoyed expression on my face when I walked back into the compartment as both boys picked up on it.

"Aww petal what's happened"grinned George as he wrapped an arm round my shoulder after I sat down next to him

"I'm not going to even argue with you about that name it's just stupid Slytherins"I sighed

"Why what have they done are you alright"exclaimed Fred

"I'm fine it's just the Malfoy boy said something about Harry and I don't think he's going to leave him alone"I sighed

"Your worrying too much Harry is your little brother so if he's like you then he'll be fine"replied George

"Are you sure"I asked

"One"replied Fred

"Hundred"added George

"Percent"They both grinned

The entire train ride we sat and played exploding snap and planing out pranks until everything went quiet. I hate silence.

"Hey guys where is Lee"I asked after a few minutes of silence

"Come on Rose remember he's not aloud to sit with us after last year me, him and George gave first years fire sweets"chuckled Fred

"We didn't know it was going to it was going to make them breath fire"added George

"Oh yeah I remember"I laughed

"Who do you think will be the new DADA teacher this year"Fred asked

"I've heard it's some guy called Quirrell"I replied as I took a bite of my chocolate frog

"He won't last longer than a year they never do"chuckled George

"Don't you think it's a bit strange though at the end of ever year they are fired or somehow they just disappear"I sighed

"Dumbledore wouldn't do it unless they do something wrong"replied Fred

"Well he can't be too good at picking teachers then"I chuckled as the train began to slow down as we approached Hogsmeade

"Suppose well look at Trelawney she crazy"exclaimed George

"And well look at Snape how that man wanted to be a teacher when he hates all students except from Slytherins I don't know"replied Fred

"But Snape never looked into someone's cup and said that they'd die like she done to me last year"I chuckled

"But to be truthful you did fall into the Black lake and get your foot trapped on some weeds and you almost drowned"replied George

"And amazing me here saved your life"grinned Fred

"My hero"I chuckled as I kissed his cheek

"Now come on before we have to wait for ages to get a carriage"I chuckled when I saw his cheeks flush red slightly

I rushed out into the corridors of the train with the boys following behind me cause things get alittle bit hectic when every single student attending Hogwarts is on the train and at once they're all trying to get off the train therefore it is easier to get to one of the doors before everyone else. As we stepped off the train I could hear Hagrid calling for the first years to follow him and just in the distance I could see Harry and Ron appear by his side. I walked away with twins knowing he'd be okay and got into a carridge. Out of no where Lee appeared beside us with a grin on his face.

"What have you done"I sighed

"Maybe just pour itching powder onto the carridge behind us which some Slytherins are about to get into"he smirked

"Nice"I chuckled

All of a sudden we heard yells coming from the carridge behind us setting us into a fit of laughter. That was going to be a fun year.


	4. Chapter 4

"But it really wasn't me this time"I exclaimed as I followed McGonagall out of the Great Hall

I was aware of the many eyes watching me as I tried to prove to McGonagall that it hadn't been me who put the itching powder into the Slytherin's carridge. No matter how much I tried to tell her, she was having none of it and kept to the idea that it had been me.

"How many times have I heard you tell me that Miss Potter?"she replied with a smirk

"But I'm telling the truth"I exclaimed

"Miss Potter enough"McGonagall warned as we stepped out into the enterance hall where all the first years stood in a large group

"Wait over there"she told me as she motioned towards the wall next to the Great hall door

I could see Hermione shaking her head as she looked over to me. No doubt she would send a letter to her parents telling them that I had got into trouble. That's the only trouble about playing a few pranks throughout the year, teachers tend not to believe anything you say even if it is the truth.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup"McGonagall told them

I had to put a hand over my mouth to muffle the small chuckled that escaped my lips when a toad appeared at McGonagall's feet. Quickly a rather scared looking boy rushed up the steps, picking the toad up.

"Trevor"he exclaimed

"Sorry"he added quickly as McGonagall looked down in him and he rushed back to his place

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily"replied McGonagall as she entered the Great Hall again

"What did you do"Hermione yelled as she came rushing over to me

"It actually wasn't me this time"I replied

"Rose tell the truth"she sighed giving me a warning look

"I am telling- OI Malfoy"I snapped as I looked over to see Draco standing beside Harry with two of his little friends

Harry looked rather annoyed with the three of them but before I could even do anything McGonagall had reappeared. She hit Draco on the shoulder with a piece of paper which cause him to glare and return to were he was before.

"Now Miss Potter you have to report to my office every night this week for detention, you should be disappointed in youself with already getting detention and lessons haven't even started yet. Let this be a lesson for all of you that misbehaviour will not be aloud here at Hogwarts. Return to your seat Miss Potter and we are for you all now"McGonagall explained

I had a detention, that was so not fair. I huffed as I opened the doors to the Great Hall and made my way back to my place beside the twins and Lee. The look on my face must have shown Lee I he was going to pay as he made sure he didn't look in my direction.

"I've got a week of detention because of you"I exclaimed

"Rose I'm sorry"Lee chuckled

"You find this funny"I growled

"No!"he exclaimed

Before the conversation could be took any further, the first years came walking into the hall following McGonagall.

"All right, will you wait along here, please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbldedore would like to say a few words."she told them

I watched as Dumbledore stood up from his chair gaining the attention of the entire hall.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."he explained

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger."McGonagall called out

I at first thought Hermione would be placed into Ravenclaw with her intelligence but something told me it would end up that way, Hermione always had that spark of bravery. As Hermione was walking up to the hat I could hear her mumbling to herself, telling herself to keep calm.

"Ah, right then...hmm...right. Okay...Gryffindor!"yelled the Hat

The entire Gryffindor table erupted into cheers as Hermione jumped up from the chair with a smile across her lips.

"Congrats"I smiled as I wrapped my arms round her

"Thanks"she grinned as she sat down oposite me

"Draco Malfoy"McGonagall read from the parchment

"Slytherin"I sighed just before the hat yelled Slytherin

"Susan Bones"

I looked over to Harry to see him clutching his forehead exactly where his scar was. He and Ron were talking but the pain seemed to go away when Ron was called up to the chair.

"Ah! Another Weasley. I know just where to put you...Gryffindor!"shouted the Hat

I couldn't help chuckled slightly when I saw the relieve look wash over Ron's face when he heard that he had been sorted into Gryffindor. He quickly made his way over to the table as we all cheered.

"Well done Ronnie"grinned Fred

"Shut up"Ron mumbled as he took his place

" Harry Potter"

The entire hall fell silent as Harry began to walk to the chair. I hoped to Merlin he would be placed into Gryffindor as nothing good would happen if he was placed into Slytherin.

"Hmm...difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?"mumbled the hat

I could see Harry whispering something over and over again to himself. Not Slytherin.

"Please be Gryffindor"I whispered to myself

"Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. Its all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness! There's no doubt about that! No? Well, if youre sure...better be...GRYFFINDOR!"the Hat yelled

Immense cheering erupted throughout the hall as Harry jumped up from the chair with a huge grin across his face. The minute he reached the table I had pulled him into a tight hug.

"Well done"I smiled as we both took our places at the table

"We got Potter! We got Potter"Fred and George chanted

Once the sorting was finished the feast began which lead to me sitting in a group of the most messiest eaters possible.

"You three are disgusting"I told Fred, George and Lee

"You love us really"grinned Fred after he swallowed his food

"Course"I smiled

"Say, Percy, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?"asked Harry

"Oh, that's Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house."Percy replied

"What's he teach?"Harry asked

" Potions. But everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after Quirrells job for years."Percy replied

"Doesn't like those four very much either"he added motioning towards me, Fred, George and Lee

"That maybe but he hates everyone who is not in Slytherin"I replied

"Especially you four"Percy replied

I couldn't help chuckle when Ron reached out to grab another chicken wing and Nearly headless Nick pops his head out of the table.

"Hello! How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor."he chuckled

"Hello, Sir Nicholas. Have a nice summer?"asked Percy as the hall bustled with excitement as Ghost poured in through the walls

"Dismal. Once again, my request to join the headless hunt has been denied. "replied Nicholas

"Hey, I know you! You're Nearly Headless Nick!"exclaimed Ron as Nick began to walk away

" I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind."he replied

"Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?"exclaimed Hermione

"Like this."replied Nick as he grabbed his head to the side, leaving it hang

"Ahh"Ron exclaimed

" Eugh."groaned Hermione making me chuckle


End file.
